<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Snippets by made_of_memories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716679">Broken Snippets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/made_of_memories/pseuds/made_of_memories'>made_of_memories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Dick Grayson-centric, Fluff, M/M, Reconciling, but not as angsty as i'd liked, dick grayson does not know how to take a break, where's a lover when you need one?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 05:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/made_of_memories/pseuds/made_of_memories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson isn't the go-to for coping mechanisms. It's only been 3 months and he's losing purpose. Except for his plans to get him back. It's fueled him for nights on end to the point of exhaustion. He's desperate.</p><p>Grieving properly isn't Dick's bowl of cereal. Here's why.</p><p>(also: not necessarily in chronological order, hence, the 'broken snippets')</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Wally West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Roasted Server Valentine's Day Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken Snippets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really hope you enjoy it Kathendale! It wasn't exactly as you wanted (I hit a block pretty quickly when i tried and it's less than 500 words lol. one of the reasons is bc i love the team and i know lagoon boy is an ass but no one would follow him) But if u want to read it then just ask! </p><p>There isn't any rhyme or reason to why I mixed it up but i hope it's understandable. And really if it doesn't just comment, i take all feedback. Happy platonic valentines day everyone!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He could check his messages again. See if the team sent him anything (which is a laugh since none of them reached out and he can’t just go there). It’s been 3 months and there’s been nothing. No one’s calling, no one wants to call him and it’s so stupid how he feels bad about it (as if he hasn't given them any reason for him to be wanted) and sometimes the reason hits him like a ton of bricks.</p><p> </p><p>He'sgonehe'sgoneHE'S GONE and Dick still can’t wrap his head around it. It’s always hard he knows that but Wally, <strike>his Wally</strike> was so full of life and happiness, generally a great joy to be around <strike>except his last few moments with him where Dick kept fucking up</strike></p><p> </p><p>Logically he knows he didn’t kill Wally. Wally was dumb heroic selfless <strike>a true hero</strike> and he paid for it. but Dick would’ve jumped at the chance to carry the cost of sacrifice bc <strong>he</strong> was supposed to be the one.</p><p> </p><p>But it still has been 3 months and he left the team, finished college, broke off with Babs, patrolling less than his usual every night routine. Change after change after change and how much longer until he can’t adapt to it anymore? When too many pieces are buried, scattered away by this wind of time and he can’t keep rebuilding? It feels like he’s already gone, hollowed out. He can’t keep up with change.</p><p> </p><p>And he has nothing in his schedule, which is so bizarre to him after months of never having time, working until he drops and then getting back up again. Studying, tests and assignments at college, training the newbies, patrol, hope that there’s enough time to sleep at least an hour. It’s everything squished together like a stress sandwich that Dick has no idea what to do now that he has nothing to worry about...except for one thing.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He’s in the watchtower and everyone’s eyes were on him. Sure, he’s a natural performer but this kind of attention was bad. The stares snaking down his spine sitting deep in his bones and he had to force his muscles to not tense at this. He has to stay focused.</p><p> </p><p>He found Artemis in the training room where the new members were being trained (no doubt looking at him too, who could forget the fuck up?) and she easily noticed him too. “‘Wing, hey. Timeout for five guys!”</p><p> </p><p>As the others had gone into their own groups, Dick and Artemis took a corner. “You wanted to talk?” She raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>They haven’t been talking as much after wally di-... And this would be the perfect time to say it. He’s been planning for weeks, trying to get the guilt out of his mind he went autopilot. “I might know a way to get Wally back.” The words flew from his mouth desperately.</p><p> </p><p>But Artemis...she smiled sadly and looked at him with pity. “We can’t Rob.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? You of all people should know how important this is,” he couldn’t comprehend it, he has it all out on paper. They can-</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not right. I know it’s been only a month and we’re all grieving. Maybe I’m grieving all wrong but it’s not fair for Wally to sacrifice himself and become this huge figure of heroism only for you to want him back. And awhile ago I had this thought-</p><p> </p><p>“You two were so close back in the days and when I got together with Wally...it just...stopped. You guys weren’t talking as much- and there’s no excuse because you miraculously always had the time before. And just one day, it clicked. I’m really sorry Rob. I didn’t know and you’ve always been a hard cookie to crack. and I cant just- I.. can’t love him anymore knowing all this. I mean, I do but not... the same.”</p><p> </p><p>He knows he’s supposed to lash out with anger something, but he understands. He understands what Artemis is feeling so deeply that he can’t fight what she’s saying. But then- she knows. She probably will never know how deep it was (how they talked every night, came over too often and that there’s still a separated drawer for wally’s clothes in his room)</p><p> </p><p>He leaves with a nod and a smile. And Artemis calling out to stay doesn’t chain him down.</p><p> </p><p>He needs him back. Maybe love doesn’t stay the same but it’s still there, his feelings for him. It’s just different for them. But he’ll do whatever it takes to get him back. And he’ll love him for her. It's a promise.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It’s laid out before him. A few plans (twenty) countless variables accounted for and each one leading in failure. He remembers the desperate attempts and breakdowns after each one.</p><p> </p><p>His scribbles look almost incoherent now, the work of a desperate man in a panicked frenzy. He begins to remove the pins and lets the papers fall to the ground. One by one he places them back in the storage container and untangles the string slowly. This is mindless work and he lets his mind wander.</p><p> </p><p>The thought of time (that he had time) made him antsy, worried, tense after the invasion and Wally...Wally dying. He couldn’t rest, there was everything yet nothing to do, so he had to do something. Hence, the plans that should’ve given him the hint to stop and turn back. To talk to someone and heal. But he’s never had the best coping mechanisms.</p><p> </p><p>He’s better now, he thinks. The papers are dumped in the bin, the photos gathered on the table and he’s collapsed the many boards he used. It’s more organised than it has been since- well, for a while.</p><p> </p><p>He’s planning to have a family dinner at the manor later tonight. Everyone’s gonna be there and it’s gonna be an amazing way to end today. But it’s certainly not the only thing-</p><p> </p><p>He quickly places a paperweight on the photos before a gust of wind greets him. He can't help but smile. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He went back to the north pole. Why wouldn’t he? Failed attempt after failed attempt and he just needed to cool down. Not literally but he’s already here.</p><p> </p><p>It’s dangerous to go alone but he knows that Tim or Barbara are tracking him. The biting cold be damned. He remembers trekking this ground like yesterday and he drops to his knees.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry I thought I could get you back but I can't. I can't wally. I wish you would come back. And we could still talk for hours and we’d play video games and sleepover and pretend that we could still be kids. When we promised that we’d go to the same university and get a house together after our first year.</p><p> </p><p>“We made so many promises and we thought we could keep them. and now I don’t think I can keep up with mine. I just wanted you to come back.”</p><p> </p><p>A bolt of lightning struck the ground and the clouds gathered above him. It couldn’t be- Dick didn’t know whether to be ecstatic or curse whoever decided that whatever efforts he put into shouldn’t work but the one time he doesn't do anything, it works.</p><p> </p><p>And he was there. Alive and real and so close to him. He wasn’t wearing his costume, instead, he was in some casual wear. It's amazing and Dick stared in shock and wonder and happiness- But he didn’t look happy at all.</p><p> </p><p>“Why the hell did you want me to come back? Everyone else said no, Dick. the Speedforce didn’t even let me decide. It’s always about you want and you get. Why didn’t you just let me stay dead?” It’s venomous the words biting cold and what’s worse, it’s true.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t bring you back on purpose! I didn’t want- I-”</p><p> </p><p>“No! You don’t get to make excuses! You kept secrets and used everyone as pawns! And you know what? I’m out.” He turned the other way and ran.</p><p> </p><p>And left a heartbroken Dick Grayson staring at the snow that flew off with him. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Wally showed up at his apartment door when he got back. And he had the decency to look sheepish. “Everyone knows I'm dead and I can't lay this on them right now. I also had the time to cool off and I wanna talk- if you let me if course!” <strike>and Dick can’t say no to that </strike></p><p> </p><p>They walked inside to be greeted with a mess of electrical parts, papers, tools and other various things on the floor. A culmination of dick’s perfectionism and desperation. Not a pretty sight.</p><p> </p><p>Wally thankfully ignored it and headed straight for the kitchen where he sat on the stool and turned to him. “We’re gonna talk but-” his stomach grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll start on dinner,” Dick said, he’s been dealing with a speedster’s metabolism for years. He knows what he's doing.</p><p> </p><p>Wally then joined in and they surprisingly clicked. They would speak about it tonight, that was for certain. But the apartment feels more like a home and Wally made it like that. They worked well with each other as if they haven’t been on bad terms only a few months ago.</p><p> </p><p>This is where they started building and healing. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey babe,” a quick peck on the cheek that followed still made his heart go wild.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey yourself,” Wally always made him distracted, he honestly can’t think about anything else.</p><p> </p><p>“So M’gann’s been kinda picky this entire time but she’s definitely sure about this place for lunch. Nothing but chill vibes all around and we have it booked for seven of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, who else would be joining?”</p><p> </p><p>“Roy. And just to be sure it’s family man Roy. Which is pretty sweet.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick just nodded in confirmation and started putting the last of the papers away. and Wally, the sweetest boyfriend he’s ever had he swears, wordlessly takes them and places it in the box. “Come on, we can’t be late, it won’t look good on me.”</p><p> </p><p>“To the one who’s been late for everything,” Dick retorted.</p><p> </p><p>They both burst into laughter and everything felt lighter. It’s a sunny day to enjoy his life, from reconciling to rebuilding and to loving it again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it doesn't feel fulfilling to me. like- op where's the long road to getting together. I NEED ANSWERS!!!! </p><p>...And then i realize that i, myself, am the op. I'd probably try to write some in-between bits of this story. let me know what you think abt that.</p><p>and i had to cut out the reasoning as to why the characters acted like that bc every time i put it into words it all felt too boxed. i tried everything i could, didn't work out that well. so if you want me to send some context too. or anyone have any suggestions to adding that in. It would be great!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>